


rain scene (this is how we celebrate)

by goldenage (junhoism)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Side Kang Daniel/Ha Sungwoon, cameraman!woojin, cinematographer!seongwu, doctor!minhyun, drama writer!daehwi, variety writer!sungwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/pseuds/goldenage
Summary: Seongwu tries his best to stop falling into the Fake Dating trope, not realizing that he had been falling headfirst into the Best-Friends-to-Lovers trope the whole time.(or the modern!au where seongwu can’t tell that his own life mirrors the romance movies he makes.)





	rain scene (this is how we celebrate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjelly/gifts).



> wanted to write a piece for my fav hyungline pairings before 2019. thank u onghwang for raising me kjdksddksj but also sorry this is messy and unbeta-ed
> 
> also i originally owe sana a winkdeephwang fic but this came out earlier ;_; lov u sana!!!

****Seongwu loves romance films.

He loves the sorrow and joys, seeing love literally represented on people’s faces in movie scenes. He had grown up with a interest in photography, then transitioned into cinematography because he felt it was easier to capture the complexity and progression of expressions on people’s faces. When people asked him why he didn’t choose to be an actor himself, he credits it to the fact that he doesn’t feel like going through the turmoil of the character.

All he wants is-- 

 

“So instead of the close-up, I just want a two-shot, pan to the right to a over the shoulder shot. I want to see Jaemin’s shoulders too, so we can capture the droop.”

“Okay, for?” 

“To hint at the rejection!” Seongwu huffs, placing his palms together. “I know your judgement is great, Jisung-hyung, but I really think this would be more dynamic than just a close up shot.”

“So while we’re at it, just do a top shot, tilt down to see them side by side and add animations.” Jisung says sarcastically. “It’s a rejection scene that we’ve done a hundred times. How much more intensity can we add?”

“Please, hyung, I know you’re more experienced in this kind of… situations,” Seongwu says, referring not to the film world but to the pain of getting turned down. Jisung frowns and lifts the rolled up paper in his hand, barely stopping himself from smacking Seongwu with it. “But trust me. If this sucks, then by all means, I’m gonna stop suggesting for the rest of the project."

Jisung looks at him pensively, then waves the rolled up papers in Seongwu’s face. “Fine. One chance.”

“I think you mean one shot!” Seongwu hollers behind him.

The shot is beautiful. As Kim Sohyun rejects Bang Jaemin, the latter’s hopeful expression shatters at the realization that she wasn’t going to love him back. It’s cherry blossom season, and the petals floating down with the warm wind heightens the poignance of the scene.

“Watching this hurts more than giving birth,” a senior actress comments as she sneakily wipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

Seongwu wants to say something snarky, but he’s honestly just relieved it worked out. Jisung gives him a nod of approval after the shot is over, far from his usual exasperated expression, so Seongwu considers it a huge win, possibly even the highlight of his career.

“That’s a sad brag,” Sungwoon replies when Seongwu tells him of his successes. “Graduated at the top of your class in film school and your biggest accomplishment is getting Jisung-hyung to approve of you?” The older whistles, then laughs in Seongwu’s face. “Jisung-hyung liked Woojin, who didn’t even know what a _jimmy jib_ was.”

Just their luck, Woojin walks past with another intern right at that moment. He sheepishly gives them a peace sign. Seongwu and Sungwoon just look at him with matching unimpressed looks, and Woojin scurries away to get some vending machine snacks. Sungwoon leans back on his chair, his eyes basically shouting _see what I mean?_ at Seongwu. 

“Okay, maybe the bar is on the floor. It’s not my fault my life is boring, okay?” Seongwu blows on his drink, then narrows his eyes at Sungwoon. “As if you can talk, hyung, you haven’t gotten laid in years. You’ve been single for so long Producer Kwon gave you free tickets and told you to get a boyfriend.” 

“Wait, you got that too?” Sungwoon says, knowing Seongwu’s words were out of experience and not speculation. He shakes his head. “This is so sad. We are so sad.”

Woojin plops down on the seat beside them, dumping all his snacks unceremoniously on the cafeteria table. “Are we discussing non-existent love lives? Because same. Daehwi’s been bugging me to set him up with someone I know as if I’ve had anyone for years.”

“You don’t have time for anything else in this business.” Sungwoon sighs and as if on cue, his John Cena ringtone starts blaring. “Ugh, speak of the devil.” He lifts his phone screen to show the caller ID reading _PRODUCER DOL._

At the same time, Seongwu feels a vibration in his pocket, and fishes out his phone. It’s Minhyun, and he raises his eyebrow at the anomalistic message.

 

**hwanggallyang:**

Hey, I got a free day tomorrow and I get out today at 6. Want to invite the guys for dinner?

 

It’s rare that Minhyun would be free and energized enough to socialize, especially since he was still in medical school. “Hey, Minhyun’s asking if you guys want to get dinner with us later. He’s free today.” 

“Sure,” Woojin says. “I’ll get Daehwi to come too. Heard his drama filming just wrapped up.”

“Damn, wish I was as successful as Daehwi. Assistant writer but every drama he writes hits at least 15%. He even got to meet Sunmi and persuaded her to record a song for his drama.” Sungwoon supplies to Seongwu, putting his call on mute so he could speak and let the producer on the other end of the line keep nagging at him. “I don’t care, screw this job. I’ll be there tonight but right now, I gotta go talk to some rookie’s manager.” He picks up his bag and waves half-heartedly at the other two. He presses the unmute button and places the phone next to his face, already updating his superior.

“You can do this Sungwoon-hyung! Remember what you’re doing this for, to become the next Producer Na!” Seongwu hollers to Sungwoon’s back. “Ever since Sungwoon-hyung joined this show, he’s looked worse for wear.”

“That’s what you get for joining Never-ending Challenge, I guess.” Woojin says, sighing. “You going home, hyung?”

“Yeah, I need to make sure Minhyun doesn’t burn down the apartment.” Seongwu salutes Woojin, getting up and walking off.

“Wait what? I thought we were going to eat out today! I don’t want to eat Minhyun-hyung’s cooking! Seongwu-hyung, please, stop him!”

 

✧✧✧

 

Minhyun cooks-- or at least attempts to-- and the results are much less than commendable. 

“This sucks,” says everyone but Seongwu. Seongwu tried really hard to control his facial expression, but fails. He says nothing, just going back to get seconds to appease and encourage Minhyun. At least it was edible, a huge improvement from the previous time. They don’t talk about the previous time.

They end up ordering take-out, and Minhyun and Seongwu clean up after Daehwi, Sungwoon and Woojin have left. Or rather, Minhyun cleans and Seongwu lifts his feet whenever Minhyun wants to reach a spot Seongwu is stepping on.

As Seongwu lifts his feet, he says, "This reminds me of when we used to do sleepovers at my house and you’d end up cleaning instead of me.”

“And your mom always scolded you because you were a inhospitable host.” Minhyun says, but there’s an affectionate lilt to his voice. “You haven’t changed, Ongcheongie.”

“You know what else hasn’t changed? The fact that superiors love me. You remember the president of that fishing club I joined with Sungwoon-hyung?”

“This took a weird turn but I guess I’m still on board. Everyone can’t help but love you, Seongwu.” Minhyun smiles, saying the words in a sing-song way.

“Like take the exec producer Kwon-- you know her, right?-- as an example. She gave Sungwoon hyung and I front row seat tickets to a concert and said she wants to introduce me to her husband or something. She also said it’d be great if I could bring my girlfriend, boyfriend or whatever. She just said to make sure that person is _The One_ or if not the music would be ruined forever.”

“Okay… And which band is this? Whose music is so important?”

“Um. Nell?”

“Front row seats to Nell? Seongwu, you _have_ to introduce me as your boyfriend.”

Seongwu blinks. “You know I actually thought about that solution, but you’re supposed to stop me.”

“This is the only solution,” Minhyun insists. Seongwu wants to laugh in his face, but when he sees the earnest look on his best friend’s face. 

“Oh, you’re dead serious.”

 

✧✧✧

 

“So, naturally, he suggests we fake date. And then I turn to him and you know what I say?” He doesn’t wait for Sungwoon’s _what?,_ continuing his monologue. “So I say, ‘Hwang Minhyun, do you have anything you want to say to me?’ Then he gives me this look like _I’m_ the crazy one. Like, hello, I’ve directed enough romance movies to know that we will fake date, take it too far then break off the fake dating then talk it out in the rain. I just wanted to skip all that, you know?”  

“Well, did you ask Minhyun what he thought?”

“As if he’d tell me.”

Sungwoon can barely hear Seongwu over the sound of clinking glasses and rowdiness. They’ve both been dragged out to have drinks with everyone in their company due to the success of Daehwi’s drama. Sungwoon had complained that he wasn’t even in the same department, but Seongwu was just glad that he was here, so that he could complain to Sungwoon.

“Did it not hit you that maybe… Minhyun just really doesn’t know what you’re talking about?” Sungwoon asks, flipping a piece of meat that was starting to shrivel up. “When you watched movies together he’s always studying or reading a book at the side." 

“That’s crazy. Minhyun loves romance movies. He’s seen every chick flick and classic rom-com ever made.”

“Wasn’t that because you coerced him to do that?” Sungwoon picks up a particularly large piece of meat and offers it to Seongwu, wasting no time in shoving it into his mouth. “If you wanted a confession from Minhyun that badly, why didn’t you just confess first?”

“I don’t like Minhyun like that.” Seongwu says through a mouthful of beef, and Sungwoon waves his tongs in an attempt to stop all the spit from coming his way.

“You know, Jaehwan’s the one on a soul-searching trip to Egypt but you’re the one in Denial. De Nile ain’t just a river in Egypt, sometimes it’s a road reluctant best friends take.” 

“You know we skipped all the tropes right?” The younger rolls his eyes. He chews quickly and swallows the last of his beef, and even downs a glass of water. “Whatever, let’s set the record straight. Minhyun is handsome—just slightly less good-looking than I am— and he’d be a good boyfriend because he’s sweet, great at cleaning and taking care of people. He also has a pretty voice and will sing you lullabies when you can’t sleep.”

“You realize how contradictory you sound right now.”

Seongwu shushes the older. “Yes, Minhyun is very much boyfriend material. But do I like Minhyun romantically? Do I want to date him? Do I lie awake at night thinking about him? No.” He says this with conviction, narrowing his eyes at Sungwoon, as if daring him to challenge Seongwu any more. 

“Okay.” Sungwoon concedes, “I believe you.”

“Great. I’m glad we had that conversation.” Seongwu smiles, pouring Sungwoon a shot glass of soju. “Anyway, enough about love lives that don’t even exist. How’s you and the barista at that cafe?”

“He left his number on the coffee cup I ordered but Minhyun threw it before I could take a picture or save the number.” Sungwoon groans and drops his head, hitting the table with a dull thud. “I’m an idiot.”

“Holy shit, you are the biggest loser I’ve ever met.”

“Even bigger than Jaehwan?” Sungwoon mumbles from where his face is plastered to the table.

“Dude, that’s an unrealistic expectation.” Seongwu rolls his eyes. “Also get your face off the table. Minhyun isn’t gonna let you into our apartment if he finds out how dirty your face is.”

“You’re crazy if you think I let my precious beautiful flawless skin touch this table without disinfecting it beforehand.”

“Why am I friends with psychos,” Seongwu laments, and Sungwoon just smiles and passes him more beef.

 

✧✧✧

  


When Seongwu gets home that night, Minhyun is asleep on the sofa, _Keys to My Heart_ playing on the TV. He smiles to himself, toeing off his shoes and placing them neatly beside Minhyun’s. “So you did take my recommendation, huh,” he says aloud. He sits beside Minhyun, shaking him slightly. “Hey, move to your room. You’re gonna regret tomorrow morning.”

Minhyun’s eyes fly open, and he sits up. Seongwu sits closer, to stop him from sitting up too fast, and Minhyun leans back. “You smell like alcohol,” he says, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Daehwi’s drama is over party.” Seongwu explains, looking apologetic. “What were you doing here?”

“Waiting for you to come home,” Minhyun says, and Seongwu doesn’t know why it sounds like a confession to him.

“Go back to your room,” Seongwu says, and when Minhyun gives him a skeptical look, he continues, “I promise I’ll clean this up.” He gestures to the plate and wrappers Minhyun had fallen asleep beside while waiting.

Minhyun nods, sleepily cupping Seongwu’s cheek. “Goodnight Seongwu.” And then he’s gone, leaving Seongwu standing in the middle of the living room, awestruck.

“What the fuck,” Seongwu whispers to nobody.

 

That night, when he lies awake after what feels like twenty minutes, mind still reeling from Minhyun’s soft and fleeting touch, he turns to look at the digital clock beside his bed. It reads 3:47AM in red numbering, and he stares at the ceiling before finally admitting defeat. He comes to the conclusion that he’s losing sleep over thinking about Minhyun and then--

“Holy shit,” he mumbles, shutting his eyes. “I’m in love with Hwang Minhyun.”

When he wakes up the next morning, Minhyun is coming out of the shower as Seongwu stumbles out of his room, exhausted. This is normal, but what is not normal is how Seongwu is stunned by Minhyun coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a fucking white towel.

Yup, gotta love casual overnight epiphanies.

He doesn’t barge past Minhyun like he usually does, instead side-stepping carefully, strangely conscious of his morning face. “This is crazy,” Seongwu whispers to his reflection in the mirror. “I’m just as handsome as Hwang Minhyun is. Why the fuck am I nervous? I’m going to look like a lunatic in front of him.”

They have time for breakfast together, sitting across from each other in a less-than-comfortable silence. Minhyun tells Seongwu about his plans on his free day, which include: reading, going to the karaoke, and watching a movie alone. Seongwu’s responses must be below his expected level of excitement, because Minhyun shakes him with the words that were sure to get him talking.

“So have you thought about my suggestion?”

“What?”

“The fake dating,” Minhyun says, ever the fucker. He says this just as Seongwu shoves a spoonful of rice into his mouth, making him choke. “Are you okay? You’ve been so out of it.”

Great. First morning drool-face and now can’t even eat like a normal person.

“Sorry, hangover.” Seongwu says, and he knows Minhyun can tell he’s half-assing.

“You seemed pretty okay yesterday…” Minhyun says, raising his eyebrows. “But alright. So? Up to be my fake boyfriend?”

“You do know that should be my line. Because they're my tickets.”

Minhyun nods slowly then says thoughtfully, “And yet for some twisted reason, you’re not saying it.”

“Because I have to go now,” Seongwu says. “I forgot I have to pass something to Jisung-hyung. See you later, Minhyun.”

He leaves, knowing instinctively that if he turns and sees Minhyun’s crushed face, he won’t be able to stop himself from saying yes. He reaches work an hour early, and sits face down on his desk, thinking of ways to tell Minhyun he loves him without actually using words.

Even as people actually start streaming in, Seongwu finds that he doesn’t have an answer any different from what he has been doing every day.

 

✧✧✧

 

“My last free evening of the week and you decide you’re worthy of my time?” Sungwoon grumbles, still sliding into the seat across from Seongwu. He says this, but Seongwu knows that Sungwoon is glad he’s being taken out for dinner. Seongwu senses no resistance from the older, and the older also knows that this is an Emergency.

“It’s not my fault you’re awfully taken up by work. I guess what they showed on _The Producers_ was really accurate, huh?”

“I felt _Reply 1997_ ’s snippet was more authentic. It just showed Shiwoo as a junior writer and her only job was to get coffee. I guess I should have thought about it a little more before I sold my soul to the devil.” Sungwoon shrugs nonchalantly, flipping through the menu even though he was going to let Seongwu order for him.

Seongwu laughs. Sungwoon just studies him carefully and says, “What, did an angel show up in your dream and give you a revelation?”

“Just because I like the name Ong-vid doesn’t mean I appreciate your biblical jabs, hyung.” Seongwu gripes, and then his eyes widen. “Wait, how did you know? Did Minhyun tell you?”  

“He did say you were a little off, and with that a Code Red situation that constitutes coming to this restaurant?” Sungwoon shakes his head. “You're a little too easy to read, Ong Seongwu.”

The younger sighs, but decides instead to order their meals before he talks. Once the waiter leaves, he places his hands on the table, weaving his fingers together. “Well. I think you should be the first to know, because I’m pretty sure you’re the one that triggered this message from the oracle or whatever.”

Sungwoon could tell Seongwu that he wasn’t interested, but he leans forward attentively. Seongwu takes a deep breath again, and then says in one breath, “I like Hwang Minhyun.”

The older wolf-whistles, nodding. “Wow, that took balls, but I gotta say, I’m proud of you." 

“No, hyung, this is not good.”

“Why not?”

“It’s Minhyun.”

“And the greatest reason why it could work is that too. I’ve seen you both since high school. Don’t you think that if I am encouraging you, it’s the biggest green light?” Sungwoon says, making vague hand gestures with it. “Okay, enough hints. As much as I agree with your philosophy to skip the suffering parts of love, I think this is up to the both of you and how much you want this to happen.”

“You are the worst.” Their food arrives and they lapse into silence for a few minutes, then it hits Seongwu. “Oh! How’s it going with you and that barista dude now? Got a name yet?”

“Yeah. Daniel.” Sungwoon raises a hand before Seongwu can say anything. “No, he’s not foreign. I don’t know why his name’s that either. Maybe it’s a Christian name or something. Anyway, I had brunch with Minhyun at the cafe today."

“You all went without me?” The younger pouts, putting down his utensils to cross his arms.

“Yeah, we don’t need you. And I only spent half an hour with him, just told him to spend the rest of the time resting while he could. But whatever, I think the Daniel guy is into Minhyun.” Sungwoon can’t hide his chagrin, and Seongwu is surprised at how disappointed Sungwoon sounds. It was unusual for the older to even show that he’s hung up over a guy.

“What?” Seongwu finally catches onto the last thing Sungwoon said.

“Why are you so surprised? Daniel has a perfectly working set of eyes, which tells him that Minhyun is attractive. When Minhyun went to order, Daniel asked for his name _and_ if he was single.”

“It’s over. I’m doomed.” Seongwu wails, pressing his face against his hands. “Hyung, what do I do? Minhyun needs to confess and realize his feelings or whatever. Or I need an opening to confess while getting hints that it’s possible he likes me back.”

Sungwoon opens his mouth, about to say something, then changes his mind. He sips on his drink and says, contemplative, “You know what, I think I know what you’re missing.”

“What?” Seongwu bites his lip, excited at any new prospects Sungwoon could give.

“A rain scene.” Sungwoon leans back, wiping his mouth. “You know what rain scene I mean. It makes people brave, probably because of rain’s association to honesty and warmth or whatever.”

“Wow, real eloquent, hyung.”

“Listen, I’m a variety show writer, not a poet. You understand, that the rain makes people feel less constrained. The raindrops are a good cover if you start crying, too.”

“Sounds like it comes from your own personal ordeals.”

“As if. I’ve never had to stoop so low and use the rain in order to confess my feelings.” Sungwoon sticks out his tongue, and Seongwu scoffs.

“You try being in love with your best friend.” Seongwu sneers, then blinks when he remembers that Sungwoon’s best friend is Noh Taehyun. “Okay, maybe don’t do that. It’d be too gross to see the both of you together.”

Sungwoon makes a bewildered face, then schools his expression into indifference. “Hm. Maybe you should choose your words more carefully.”

Seongwu’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, then he shoots Sungwoon a glare when he sees Minhyun walking into the restaurant. “Hyung, I trusted you, what the fuck,” Seongwu hisses.

“Well, wrong choice.” Sungwoon slides out of his seat, ushering Minhyun to sit down instead.

“I’d ask you to stay but honestly? I hate you right now.”

“Glad we feel the same. But I do hope it rains,” he adds sincerely, and Seongwu honestly can’t stay mad at that kind of genuinity.

“So, Sungwoon-hyung said you wanted to talk?” Minhyun says after bidding Sungwoon goodbye.

“Yeah,” Seongwu says, swallowing. “But let’s get out of here first.”

 

✧✧✧

 

Unluckily for Seongwu, it doesn’t rain that night. In fact, South Korea reports droughts for the next week. They do, however, make it to a park that they both used to frequent as high school students. They sit side by side on swings, and Minhyun even gets Seongwu to push him until Seongwu gets tired. 

“You pushed me for like two minutes,” Minhyun says, rolling his eyes at Seongwu protest of _hey, you’re damn heavy, you know!_. “Your poor athleticism aside. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“You remember a few nights ago when you suggested we fake date? I asked whether you had anything you wanted to say to me. I was trying to fish some things out of you, not realizing that I myself wasn’t ready for the words I wanted to hear.” Seongwu pulls at his fingers, then looks up at Minhyun, who to his surprise, looks like he knows exactly what Seongwu means.

Seongwu purses his lips, then smiles tentatively. “After my question, you asked me what I thought, what I wanted.” He stares into Minhyun’s eyes, and finally gains the courage to say it. “And the only answer to that that I could come up with was that… Hwang Minhyun, I’m in love with you. I hate the fake-dating idea.”

“Yeah?” Minhyun whispers.

“Sungwoon-hyung told me to do this a long time ago, but I never asked because I was too scared.” Seongwu takes a deep breath, finally looking at Minhyun in earnest. “What do _you_ want?”

“To be loved.” Minhyun says plainly. “By you.”

“That simple?” Seongwu asks. His lips start to quirk up, growing into a full smile.

Minhyun shrugs, looking at Seongwu’s face. “It’s a big want.” He tilts his head to the side and frowns. “Why were you scared of asking?”

“I wasn’t ready to face the possibility that your answer wasn’t going to be me.” He breathes out, looking at the sky. He laughs, turning to eye Minhyun. “Were you serious about the fake dating? You really thought I wasn’t going to catch on?”

“Nell _is_ my favorite band,” Minhyun argues back. “But yeah. I was going to let you realize that there was nothing much different other than the labels. Really, though, I want to date you for real. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Then it’s official.” He stands up, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Hwang Minhyun is my boyfriend!” Minhyun pulls him by the sleeve, covering his face because he was laughing too hard. Seongwu slaps his arm. “You’re so sly! What happened to my Hwang Minhyun who knew jackshit about romance?” Seongwu scrunches his nose, pointing accusingly at his best friend.

“I did watch all those romance movies with you.” Minhyun points out. “Maybe I learnt everything that you did, which is how we both caught on so easily.”

“You never watched with me, though?” Seongwu replies. “You always kept reading or studying beside me.”

“I might have rewatched in my free time. I also may have liked them very much, and continue watching every single romance movie just after they get released. I have _The 10 Things I Hate About You_ in DVD.”

“No way,” Seongwu gasps, scandalized. “You watched _Keys To My Heart_ before I did. Which is why you weren’t surprised by any of the twists. It all makes sense now. You weren’t clueless, you just already knew it all.”

“You caught me.” Minhyun grins. “I never did try to hide it. I left all my movie tickets on the counter, and I did say that I stayed up watching rom-coms, you just never bothered because you thought I wouldn’t do that. I even watched that predictable _Bittersweet_ movie with Sungwoon-hyung.”

“It’s been years since we graduated high school. Who are you?!”

Minhyun shakes his head. “Same person, just armed with way more romance knowledge than you think.”

“Well,” Seongwu says, “I'm glad I get to be the recipient of that. Right, boyfriend?”

“Yes, boyfriend.” Minhyun replies, giggling. “And that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

✧✧✧

 

“So, Seongwu, this is my husband. Say hi.” Producer Kwon Boa says, gesturing to the man beside her.

They shake hands, and Seongwu shows off one of his disarming smiles, reserved for meeting high-profile people. He lifts his hand, which is held tightly in Minhyun’s. “This is my boyfriend, Hwang Minhyun. Please excuse him if he makes any weird noises tonight-- he’s a huge Nell fan.”

Minhyun shakes Boa’s and her husband’s hands, nodding to Seongwu’s words.

Boa narrows her eyes, surely suspicious of the nature of Minhyun and Seongwu’s relationship after hearing that Minhyun was a huge fan. Fortunately for them, Sungwoon and another man come running in at that moment. They’re both sweaty and out of breath, but the unknown man still has the mind to hand Sungwoon his handkerchief.

“Hi, Daniel,” Minhyun says, smiling smugly. The unknown man -- Daniel -- grins back as best as he can, while trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry we’re late, Producer Kwon. This one,” Sungwoon beckons at Daniel, who doesn’t object to how he’s called, “was dressed poorly so I forced him to change. Niel, say hello to Producer Kwon, her husband, Seongwu, and you already know Minhyun.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Daniel says, bowing and shaking everyone’s hands (except Minhyun’s). He and Minhyun bro-hug, and Seongwu wonders when they became close. They get ushered into the concert hall, the doors just opening. Boa and her husband lead the way, arm-in-arm. Minhyun and Daniel follow, Daniel lowly complaining about how _it’s just a concert, does Cloud-hyung expect a suit and tie?_ while Minhyun shakes his head and pats Daniel's shoulder.

“Is that the barista?” Seongwu asks, shaking Sungwoon.

“Yes, he is, stop shaking me! Also, I’m glad some rain poured on you.”

“The water was cold,” Seongwu says, grinning, and Sungwoon smiles back. “I’m glad rain poured on you too.”

“Oh, I didn’t need no bitchass weather. But yeah, I’m glad too.”

Seongwu loves romance films, but not as much as he loves the world of romance.

(And yes, he finally acknowledges it: Hwang Minhyun loves romance films more than he does.)


End file.
